House Of Leaves
by Virgin Tomato
Summary: His name is Uzumaki Naruto—none other than the pariah of Konoha—but the truth is, she is Senpuu Kaiko—a girl desperately disguised as a girl—for the sake of survival. Blessed with a curse and cursed with a blessing, she sets out to become a powerful ninja so that she can protect her precious people…all the while, helping from the shadows.


Summary: His name is Uzumaki Naruto—none other than the pariah of Konoha—but the truth is, she is Senpuu Kaiko—a girl desperately disguised as a girl—for the sake of survival. Blessed with a curse and cursed with a blessing, she sets out to become a powerful ninja so that she can protect her precious people…all the while, helping from the shadows.

A/N: The pairing will be a Shika/[F]Naru, Shin/Ino, and Kiba/Hina. Included are Neji/Ten and Chou/Ayam. Lots of fan-girl bashing [cough—Sakura—cough]. Also major broody duck-butt bashing. And maybe a little, little scarecrow crowing. Lol.

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Naruto. ©Kishimoto-san.

xXx

"…What do you want bastard?" [Regular Speech]  
'_Oya, oya. Does he really expect me to teach him_?' [Regular Thoughts]  
"**Duck-butt's just green with envy**." [Demon Speech][Inner Sakura]  
'**_You are stronger than anyone may have imagined, Child_**.' [Demon Thoughts]  
-Stop-Two On Three-Split- [Hand-signs]  
"_I.S., what is your status_?" [Radio Communication]  
_Italicized_ [Flashbacks][Dreams][Emphasis]

House Of Leaves  
A Naruto Fan-Fiction Story

Chapter One  
Dance Of A Stray Leaf

It was hard to believe that the gigantic monstrosity of chakra that was the Kyuubi had been sealed into her and it was even harder to believe that the person who she respected—looked up to even—was the one and only who had done the sealing sacrificing himself in the process. To add to that, it was unbelievable that the same man who cursed her even before she had been given the chance to be blessed was her father. Yes, it was definitely hard to believe. She would have never thought that her father would be the man she adored, much less the man she vowed to surpass. She hadn't really meant to find out, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Out of nowhere, she had accumulated so much knowledge from memories belonging to the Sandaime when he had patted her hand in a grandfatherly gesture; the onslaught was not her fault. Thankfully she had dozed off into a blissful sleep because of the information given to her. There was really only one explanation. It was definitely a bloodline. Not that she was ungrateful with the new turn of events; no, in fact she was ecstatic. Now she was able to learn things she couldn't because of the unjust treatment she received; even she knew the Sandaime couldn't help her in her most crucial times of need.

"It's just so hard to comprehend." Her soft voice muttered out; eyes the shade of sapphire sparkled in awe as a she stared at the large care before her. There, behind the large bars with was the sleeping form of the fox itself; a piece of paper with the word seal stuck in the center of it all. '_That the Yondaime was my father…or the fact that he'd sacrifice his life so easily to seal you in me_.'

Red eyes blinked in weariness; the sound of somebody's voice echoing throughout her dreary sewer sounding so innocent to her hears. "…**Who's there**?"

She blinked not having expected the humongous fox to responder to her. "My name's Senpuu Kaiko, I'm—for the lack of a better word—your warden."

She looked at who had spoken as soon as her vision cleared from sleep. It was a girl—more of a toddler than anything else—with flowing sunny blond hair with crimson red streaks and sparkling sapphire eyes sitting in Indian style on the wet floor. This child was the exact replica of the man she had come to respect in the short time she knew him. Well, besides the hair color of course, but never-the-less she looked like him. Yes, it was definitely the child that man had sealed her into; his own daughter if she remembered correctly. "Ah, yes." She cocked her head to the side. "**I'm guessing you already know who I am**?"

Kaiko nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I do."

She eyed the girl scrutinizing her as she did. "**Are you not scared of me child**?"

"I am." She spoke, her voice calm not once betraying how she really felt. "Anybody with half a right mind should be scared of you."

Kyuubi chuckled lightly at the answer. "**You have such courage for someone as young as yourself child**."

She smiled bitterly at that. "I have to have courage if I'm to face a full village of hate, don't I? Only now do I know why I am hated so much."

The fox frowned at that. Had this child's life been so bad to warrant such a statement from her? She would have to shuffle through this child's memories later to see exact what the girl had gone through later. "**What is your dream child**?"

Sapphire eye blinked at the random question, but she answered anyways. "To become strong, that way I can protect those precious to me. There may not be a lot of people who I hold dear in my heart now, but it's enough for me to keep moving forward. I do have other dreams, but this is my main goal."

Kyuubi blinked at that answer. This child was so young and yet she was already so wise. Even adults three times her age, she surmised, wouldn't have come up with the same answer. "**You are strong child, I can see that. You are different from those before that I have encountered**."

"Really?" She was curious to what the Kyuubi had meant. "What is it that separates me from those before?"

The fox chuckled again. This child was interesting in the least. "**You do not seek out to become stronger for selfish reasons. Instead, you seek it because you want to protect. That is what makes you different from them. They were fools where you are not**."

Kaiko chuckled. Never before had she been praised by somebody besides the Sandaime. "You are not as evil as the villagers make you to be."

Kyuubi scoffed. "**Just because I am a gigantic fox does not mean I am evil. Human beings aren't as lovely as they come either. There are some who are indeed the definition of evil**."

She laughed. The Kyuubi had just made a point. It was true; not all of what humans assumed evil were, even they themselves could be the epitome of evil without realizing it. And as the two conversed with each other while she was still unconscious, they both weren't aware of it yet, but a bond had already started to form between them.

…

Hesitantly, a tan hand reached out and touched the top of the dark marble stone; its smooth surface glistened in the afternoon sun. Below were the names of those who had died defending their home; they were carved onto the marble in small neat writings. Sapphire eyes that were tinted in crimson scanned each and every name as a slender finger traced the refined markings. She had found the stone on accident not so long ago; it was a day of terror for her even though it was supposed to be one of joy and happiness. She had just wanted to enjoy the festivities like the rest of them; she had only wanted to watch the fireworks sparkle amidst the night sky. Instead, she had been chased by a mob and beaten to the brink of unconsciousness. It wasn't as though she couldn't defend herself; no, it was because she didn't want to fight back and hurt them. But still, she had promised herself that never again would she go out on that date or anywhere close to it; she wasn't even in the village or near it when the Kyuubi festival came around. Instead, she had found peace inside Area Forty-four. It was ironic how she found peace where others thought terror struck.

"Do you know what that stone is?"

A male voice spoke and jerked her out of her musings, clutching her fast-paced beating heart as she did so; she mentally scowled at herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. She knew she had been taught better than that. Turning, her violet eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the man. Putting her brain into action, she scrutinized him and put the information aside for later use; she had also taken a good look at him and committed it to memory. Though no one knew it, she had a photographic memory. "…Yes, it's a stone dedicated to those who are Heroes."

An eye-smile was her answer; his silver hair—gravity defying it was—stuck up in odd angles. "Hmm. Shouldn't you go home to your parents? They might be worried."

Did the man not know who she was? Or was he just playing a crude joke on her? Her warm blues eyes flashed cold for a second. Luckily, the man had his eyes closed and didn't notice the flicker. "…I don't have parents, I'm an orphan."

A dark gray eye blinked. Then it blinked again before realization hit him like a rock; a gloved hand scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry."

It was then when he lifted his arm that she saw the blood; a deep gash was located just below his ribs. She waved him off nonchalantly scoffing as she did hoping he didn't notice her eyes shift their way to his wound. "It's okay, it doesn't matter." It was true, it didn't matter to her. Eying the stone one last time, she turned to the man and bowed. "Well, it was nice to meet you…" She trailed off looking at the man intently.

"Hatake Kakashi." The man seemingly understood where she was going. "You are?" She could tell he was trying to act oblivious to who she was.

'_Ah, father's student_.' She scratched her whiskered cheek with a gloved covered hand; she had learned her lessons on how long she could touch before getting a headache. The man was a good actor just like she was; he didn't even show the slightest grimace or twitch of muscle to indicate that he was hurt. Nor did he show any sign of weakness. With just that she could tell that he was strong. "Uzumaki Naruto. As I was saying, it was nice to meet you Hatake-san, but I must take my leave."

He hummed to himself before nodding his head. "Have a safe trip back." He told her.

"Of course." Turning on her heels, she walked out of the clearing; a single eye watched her go as a frown made its way to him visage. She knew he was suspicious and he had every right to be. Even she would be suspicious of herself if not for the fact that she knew everything about herself. After all, Uzumaki Naruto was supposed to be one of limitless energy; not the calm and collect self she had just showed briefly.

And when he deemed it that no one was in the clearing, he finally collapsed into a blissful sleep unaware that a figure had overshadowed him looking at him in concern.

The man was heavy, she could tell. With just one glance she knew he towered over her two—if not three times—to what she was. Taking out a scroll, she opened it and set it beside the downed ninja. One of the things she learned in the past three years had been Fuinjutsu; the Kyuubi had been a great teacher, even more so than the Sandaime. It was something she had set out to master when she had first learned who her father was. It had been a shock at first. But as she began to gather facts and analyzed them, she couldn't really say it was a lie. She looked exactly like him…except the crimson streaks though. If she had to guess, there was a huge possibility that the red blood streaks came from the other half of her genes; after all, it took two to tango, did it not?

Spreading her right hand on the seal drawn in the center of the scroll, she channeled her chakra into it; instead of the regular blue chakra though, hers were of a deep violet. As accounted that there was enough for the seal, she shifted her left hand into a half hand-sign; scatters of white clouds were seen and the wounded body of Hatake Kakashi was in the scroll of suspended animation. The seal itself had been hard to create; it took a lot of knowledge and practice to get it right. And that didn't even include the dozens of Kage Bunshins used to test out the seal to see if it had the right effects. The complex seal consisted of many other smaller seals overlapping each other; even she knew the Legendary Jariya would have had a problem with such seal as it was widely known that the man hadn't created one yet. And even if one were to get a hold of the works she created, they wouldn't be able to use it; her creations were of her and it had required her chakra or blood—sometimes both—in order to make it of any use to them.

Rolling up the scroll of the injured man, she stuffed it into the pocket she took it out from and scurried her way towards the hospital. Although she didn't like the place, it was necessary for her to drop off the man. She wasn't about to leave the wounded man where he collapsed; she wasn't like that. And whether they were an ally or an enemy, it didn't matter to her; even if she knew the enemy wouldn't hesitate to kill her when they were healed. She knew how the shinobi world was like. The fox had told her about such things as they first started working together; shinobi were nothing but killers which she had to agree to. But even then, not all who were viewed as killers were, right? And if she had to break the rules once in a while to do it, she would probably do it in a heartbeat. Only when did it appear to bring harm to her precious people then it was a different story; she would destroy anything and anyone who she deemed a threat before anything of that caliber ever happened.

Coming to a halt in front of the double doors, she pulled out the scroll and unsealed the man to lie on the ground. She knew that if the doctors or nurses were to see her there with the injured man, it would be a bad thing; they would probably put the blame on her without an explanation even if she had one. So making sure nobody noticed her, she left the vicinity in quick haste. But not before slamming the doors open with a powerful kick revealing the body to the receptionist who sat at the counter who had immediately called for help at the sight. From her spot in the nearby tree, she could see people covered in white clothing scramble about the man to make sure he was alive and breathing. And now knowing that the man was in good hands, she bolted away from there; there was no need to alert unnecessary people.

Slowing her pace down as she sensed it was safe before finally coming to an abrupt stop, she couldn't help but sigh. She could tell that Hatake Kakashi was still living in the past; she saw it in his eyes and the way he stared at the Memorial stone in longing. She had once been like him when the Kyuubi had disappeared not so long ago; only did the promise she made with the fox kept her moving forward. Three years and a bond later, the fox had finally told her what she had done; she had sped up the merging process—instead of having it spread over the process of ten years, she had made it approximately a two year process—and it was only days before her presence would be gone. She had been sad to say the least when she found out. But now that Kaiko thought about it, she would have kept going onwards to become strong even so; if not for the promise then it was for the precious people who were still there with her. She couldn't even imagine what a day without their warm smiles would be like much less if they weren't there.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked towards the sky; it was sometime past four if the position of the sun was anything to go by. Deciding to get some training done, she began her trek towards her favorite spot located inside Area Forty-four, otherwise known as the Forest Of Death. Passing the park on her way towards her destination, she couldn't help but envy the children there. Those children had loving parents and were able to live a carefree life until they were able to choose their own path in life while hers was of constant survival not knowing when the next assassination attempt would come. It was just so unfair that she had to grow up even though she herself was just a child.

Something collided with her and she tumbled to the ground with it. Thinking that it was an attack, she bolted up off the ground as she shoved who or whatever it was off herself and shifted into a defensive stance. But upon gazing at the culprit, she relaxed herself. It was a person who had collided with her; a girl around her age in fact. She had short blue-black hair and porcelain skin; her eyes were the shade of light lavender with no pupils. From that little observation, she knew the girl was a Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan; a clan respected for their Doujutsu, the Byakugan. But what was surprised her even more was the fact that she knew the girl. The Sandaime had introduced them to each other a few years back. She had gone there to visit the Hokage forgetting the fact that it had only been the night before where there was the attempted kidnapping of a Hyuuga. It was just her luck that this same girl had been there with her father or maybe it was fate? Not that she'd believe in such a thing, but she couldn't help but wonder. The two had become close friends since then.

Walking to over where she shoved the girl, she held out her tan hand and smiled. "Here, let me help you."

Tearful pale eyes looked up before widening in recognition. "…Ka—Naruto-kun?" The slip up didn't go unnoticed by the other.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" She took a look around once the girl was standing beside her. "Where's your bodyguard?"

"Ah." Hinata looked down at her feet fidgeting in place. "N-Neji-niisan is my bodyguard today."

That explained it. Neji had been the other girl's older cousin born to her father's younger brother. And because of that, the boy had been branded with the seal just like all other branch members. They had gotten along fine until Hinata's attempted kidnapping two years ago that is. If Kaiko had known the idiotic elders of the Hyuuga were just going to execute the Head-ninja from Kumo without the Sandaime's approval, then she would have took the necessary steps to prevent it. In the end, the Raikage had demanded restitution in a form of a body belonging to the clan head, Hiashi. The Sandaime had frowned disapprovingly; there was nothing he could do and to prevent the break out of a war, he had agreed to the terms. But instead of the main's head, he had sent the body of Hizashi by the orders of the Hyuuga elders and Hizashi himself. Even she herself wouldn't have known the whole truth if not for her bloodline.

"Ah. That would explain it." She sighed deeply before smiling gently at the girl. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Hinata smiled brightly wiping away her tears. "O-okay!" And with that the two began walking towards the Hyuuga compound where they knew Neji would already be at.

"So, Hinata-chan, are you going to enroll into the Academy?" Violet eyes glanced at the girl beside her as she spoke; the slight hesitation in her step didn't go unnoticed either. "I mean, the new year's about to start a little over two months from now, just so you know." Now that she mentioned it, she herself hadn't even signed up for the Academy yet. '…_I'll ask Ji-sama tomorrow or something_.'

Hinata nodded slowly; a flicker of hurt flashed in her pale eyes. "F-father says that I'm w-weak. And since I am, he's g-going to be training Hanabi-chan instead of m-me because she shows better promise while I g-go to the A-academy."

Kaiko frowned. If that was the case then…? She took quick glance at the other forehead and sighed in relief; Hinata hadn't been given the Cage-bird seal yet, but she knew that it wasn't going to be long when she would. "You're not weak Hinata-chan, I know you aren't." And it was true. Hinata was like innocent snow; she didn't like hurting people unnecessarily just like herself.

Pale eyes lighted up lightly as she smiled. "Thanks Naruto-kun."

"No problem!" She grinned foxily at the other. "Besides, what are best friends for if not to comfort the other when they're down?"

Suddenly Hinata stopped with her eyes wide staring at the blond who had also ceased moving. "…Best f-friends?"

Violet eyes blinked. "Of course!" She peered at the other frowning. "Why, you don't want to be my best friend?"

"No! T-that's not it!" Porcelain colored hands flailed about. "I want to be your friend! Y-your best friend in fact! I-it's just that I've never had one b-before…" Her voice trailed off sadly; all her 'friends' were of people from the clan only.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think you didn't want to." A grin slowly appeared on her face; her eyes sparkled in delight as she held out her hand to the other. "…So, best friends?"

Hinata smile genuinely as she took the offered hand from the other. "Yes, best friends."

Though both didn't know it, but they were each other's first and true friends. And as the two continued their way towards the Hyuuga compound, they conversed telling each other things only the best of friends would tell the other; it was only the beginning, but both knew that there were many more conversations to come in the future.

s

Shifting his eyes to the village, he couldn't help but feel regret. Ever since the day he had decidedly announced Kaiko's status of being a Jinchuriki, never before had he wished he hadn't. The council—civilian side that is—had banned any adoption regarding the child and had even sent out assassinations against the girl from behind his back; luckily the shinobi side had been on his side. Besides the old war hawk and his two teammates who were now his advisors that is. And even when he had established the law regarding her secret, it didn't stop the people who knew of her from telling their children to stay away from her; most going as far as teach them the hateful remarks towards her. Thankfully, she wasn't a person to hate so easily and had always forgiven no matter what; truly the name given to her was meant only for her.

A slamming of the door jolted him from his musings and he shifted his eyes to see what was happening. He frowned however when he noticed his new secretary—again—was trying to drag the object of his musings back out growling as she did. "Imako-san, is something the matter?"

Imako froze at the tone of voice. Looking up at the Hokage, she gulped and loosened her hold on the struggling girl who had scrambled away from her as soon as she did. "H-Hokage-sama! Ah, o-of course not! It's just that this…" She pointed at Kaiko as she glared hatefully at her. "…brat had wanted to see you. I told her you were busy, but she didn't believe me and tried to barge in."

"Pfft." Kaiko scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest from where she stood. "And I told you I had an appointment with the Old Man, didn't I?"

"Old Man!" Imako hissed. "Who do you think you're calling Old Man you Dem—" She abruptly stopped and covered her mouth with her hands; her dark brown eyes widened in fear.

"…You are dismissed Imako." The Sandaime voice was like steel. "You are no longer needed as my secretary for the matter either. I will be getting a new one."

Imako gasped at the revelation, but nodded dumbly. "Y-Yes, Hokage-sama!" Giving one last glare towards the blond brat, she left the room and closed the door leaving the two occupants alone to themselves.

Kaiko scratched the back of her neck sheepishly as she eyed the door. "Sorry Ji-sama. I told her I had an appointment, but…well, you know."

Sarutobi sighed as he watch the girl—disguised of course—stare at the door. "It's alright Naruto-kun. You're here for your stipend right?"

She nodded and smiled brightly. "Of course I am Old Man!" She bounded over to him and peered over the table as he retrieved the envelope from the drawer and handed it to her. "Thanks Ji-sama." She stuffed the white item into her back pocket and patted it for reassurance.

Sarutobi chuckled at her. "How are you doing Naruto-kun?"

"I'm good." She looked thoughtful for a second or two. "I was wondering Ji-sama…can I enroll into the Academy yet?"

The Sandaime blinked. Looking at the calendar, he noticed that it was almost time for the new year to begin. He couldn't tell if it was a coincidence or that the blond had known all along or not. He smiled at her. "Yes, yes you can. I'll write up your paperwork and hand it in to the Instructors myself."

Her eyes brightened at that. "Really!"

"Yes." He nodded. "Just be sure to remember that the start day will be…" He glanced at the calendar again. "…two months from now."

"Of course! Don't worry Old Man, I won't forget that easily. Besides, one day I'd like to take your spot." It was spoken with so much seriousness that the Sandaime had to blink at it.

"I'm sure you will Naruto-kun." Suddenly a thought came to him. "Do you have the necessary things to start school?"

She frowned lightly. There was no way she'd get anything in the village, but it didn't mean she couldn't go outside the village and buy them. "Nah, but I'll get it. I've already saved up a lot." And it was true; she had been selling tiger pelts to the traveling merchants who came to Konoha once a month for business. It had been something she learnt on accident as everything else her fingers touched.

"Oh, really?" At her enthusiastic nod, he smiled. "Well then, is there anything else you need? Because I really need to get back to work." He gestured to the stacks of paper on his desk groaning inwardly.

Kaiko laughed at that. Did the Old Man not know Kage Bunshin? "Nope, that's all Old Man." She turned around and head to the door opening it. "Later Ji-sama!" She waved her hand without looking back, but anybody who saw her face would have seen her snickering quietly.

As she exited the Hokage Tower, she couldn't help but grin. Soon she would be starting the academy and then she'd be able to make more friends, but that was only if her classmates weren't already told not to associate with her. Hopefully Hinata and herself were put in the same class.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Wham. Crash._

She groaned; the damn noise was getting annoying. Blearily blinking her eyes, she yawned tiredly; she wasn't about to stay up late again. Well, that didn't count training. Looking at what was making the earlier sound, she groaned. It had been the alarm clock; again she would have to buy a new one. What was the point of having one when all ended up the same, destroyed by her? Sitting up from her bed, she began to stretch; though there was something she knew she was forgetting, she couldn't really remember. Getting out of bed, she gracefully landed on the cool wooden floor and made her way towards the closet pulling out a towel and some clothes; it consisted of a short sleeve black shirt with a red swirl in the center and a pair of red shorts. She had also brought out a pair of white panties. Opening her bedroom window, she jumped out and raced to the nearest lake. There, she quickly took a bath and put on her clothes before heading back; as she did though, she had also passed her calendar.

"Argh, crap! I'm late!" Putting on her shoes, she took off; the seals around her home setting themselves back up as she left the premises. She didn't want her first impressions to be of her showing up late, but now it didn't really matter.

* * *

Anyway, here's the first chapter of my House Of Leaves story. Please read and review; flames will be used to roast peanuts.

Chapter two has already been started.


End file.
